Liza (Johto)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Liza| jname=ジーク| tmname=Sieg| slogan=no| image=Liza Best Wishes.png| size=270px| caption=Liza in the flashback | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Green| gender=Female| hometown=Unknown| region=Johto| trainer=yes| trainerclass= | game=no| leader=no| team=no| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=EP134| epname=Charizard's Burning Ambitions| enva=Lisa Ortiz| java=Sakiko Tamagawa| }} Liza (Japanese: ジーク Sieg) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the caretaker of the Charicific Valley, which was made specifically as a natural paradise for . History Liza debuted in Charizard's Burning Ambitions. She knew of a 's victory at the Violet Gym with a Charizard, and immediately deduced that that Trainer was , as she can identify Charizard Trainers by the lingering scent of their Charizard partner. She invited Ash and to come with her into the valley, encouraging Ash to ride his as transport, somewhat questioning why—as a Charizard Trainer—he had never upon his (even though when Ash originally got Charizard to obey him in Charizard Chills, he also flew on it). She also questioned the strength of Ash's Charizard, indicating only 'weak' Charizard display their power through Charizard's typical , and that it needed some serious training. Charizard wanted to train at the valley seeing the other powerful there, but Liza initially refused after it lost to her Charizard, Charla. But after seeing its determination to train there, she agreed. Liza made a brief cameo appearance in Spell of the Unown: Entei with Charla and all of the other Charizard in the Charicific Valley. She could be seen watching the news coverage of the events unfolding in Greenfield. In Great Bowls of Fire!, Liza brought Ash's Charizard with her. It was revealed that she was good friends with Clair ever since they were young children. Liza often takes the Charizard from the Charicific Valley to Blackthorn City in order to them. In Better Eight Than Never, Liza watched Ash's rematch against Clair. She later left Blackthorn City, taking Charizard back to the Charicific Valley for further training. Ash would also call Liza sometimes whenever he needed Charizard sent over, as seen in The Ties that Bind, Numero Uno Articuno!, and Gathering the Gang of Four!. Liza appeared in a flashback in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, again with Charla and all of the other Charizard in the Charicific Valley. She sent Ash's Charizard to off-screen, so he could send it to the Unova region. Charizard went on to travel with Ash through the Decolore Islands, and since The Dream Continues!, it now resides at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Character Liza is a confident and tough who enjoys the responsibility of being the Charicific Valley caretaker. She is competitive, and likes to push the Charizard of Charicific Valley to their limits. Liza's blunt advice and rough trials eventually led Ash's Charizard to reconsider his ambitions and confidence in its abilities. Her training strategy relies on mutual respect. Though she is fully aware of a Charizard's power, she does not accept misbehavior and aggression. Pokémon This listing is of Liza's known Pokémon in the : Training that live at Charicific Valley. They are wild, and never see humans because of the risk of Pokémon poachers. The Charizard battle and train to become stronger. She first showed them to and , where they saw some of them battling, some of them sleeping, and some doing other activities. One large Charizard walked up to Ash's, and Liza pointed out that if it could defeat this Charizard, it could live in the valley. Ash's Charizard was initially unsuccessful, but it eventually joined the group of Charizard at the end of the episode. It was revealed in Great Bowls of Fire! that she often takes Charizard to Blackthorn City in order to train them. Different Charizard have different moves; the large Charizard's only known move is .}} Formerly trained Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=玉川紗己子 Sakiko Tamagawa |en=Lisa Ortiz |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fi=Jenni Sivonen |it=Deborah Morese (K2 dub) |pt_br=Maralise Tartarine (EP134) Christiane Bullara (EP253-EP254) |pt_eu=Unknown actress (EP134) Bárbara Lourenço (EP253-EP254) |es_eu=Adelaida López |es_la=Karla Falcón |pl=Anna Bielańska (EP134) Unknown voice actress (EP253-EP254) }} Names Category:Anime characters Category:Fire-type Trainers de:Liza es:Liza (Johto) fr:Lise it:Liza (Johto) ja:ジーク zh:紀珂